


Sweet Breaks

by AmberGlory



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilda's been at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp for three months, and still feels like she hasn't found her place. Even with her unique flight skills, the others seemed to ignore her entirely since she is a Griffin.</p><p>After another day of practice routines and ridicule, Rainbow Dash decides her friend needs some cheering up. And she's not giving up until she finds a solution to the griffin's problem.</p><p>Besides, most times all a sad friend really needs is a treat and someone to share the experience with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Breaks

          Gilda sighed as the colts behind her laughed like mad, pointing their hooves directly at her as she guiltily flapped her wings to escape the torture.

"So, Grounda, how are the clouds? They must be comfortable with you always staying on them!" The middle colt, one with darkened skin and a shaggy, blonde mane that fell over his eyes, threw his head back as the others joined in on the fun in their view. Gilda glared back, but she knew they could easily spy the vulnerability.

"It's G-Gilda! And I'm a better flier than any of you!" She stuttered out, but they paid her no mind as they continued to point and guffaw.

"Yeah, but who's gonna pay attention to a Griffin like you?" Right on the mark. Tears welled up in Gilda's amber eyes before she picked up her speed and lost the Pegasi in the crowd of ponies, moving along to their own destination.

 _Why won't they...help me?_ Her saddened thoughts brought her mood down exponentially as she tried to hide herself from the others beneath her wings.

Her claws swung forward as a pure white cloud burst into her body, mist swirling into her lungs as she heaved for air. "Watch it!" The pegasus filly snapped before moving to bring the cloud together once more.

"This is my grade! I don't need somepony like you messing it up." Gilda cowered at the stare of the pony before scurrying away, head hung low as she desperately tried to burry her feelings. The clouds puffed behind her as she slugged her paws, and claws, against the ground. Ponies of all genders flew above her without a care, not bothering to look down or help what they obviously knew was their fellow classmate.

Gilda knew exactly where she needed to go. Her wings pulled her into the sky once more as her eyes became trained on a single home, distant from the others.

When she finally felt the comfort of a familiar place, Gilda kept her composure as she knocked her right front claws along the door. A second later it opened to reveal a mare with fair, pink skin and a light blue mane. She recognized the bolt-shaped cutie mark the adored her flank as the mare sent a gentle smile her way.

"Hello, Gilda." Firefly welcomed as she opened the door for and gestured for the young filly to come along. Gilda hesitated for a moment before slowly making her way inside. "What has you coming here at this time?"

The Griffin was startled by the sudden remark, that she had to think for a minute to remember exactly why she had flown all the way here. "Oh!" She cried out, raising a front leg to the air. "I was wondering where Rainbow is." She explained quietly, and Firefly's expression had a flash of guilt before she winced.

"I'm sorry, dear. She just went out to practice with her father." Gilda couldn't hide the look of disappointment that invaded her detailed face. "Oh," she whispered, her voice dripping with unsettlement. Firefly jumped before placing a hoof along the back of the griffin's mane.

"Don't worry, Gilda. She always forgets something when she's excited to fly. If you just wait a bit-"

"No, I really have to be going." Gilda countered, stepping back to the still open door, which was slightly dissipating in the rushing wind. She opened her beak to say more, but decided otherwise and only turned her back, gliding to the city once again.

"Mom!" Firefly twisted to find her daughter, Rainbow Dash, slam into the couch as her mane became more dirty than in her mind was physically possible. "I need the practice rope!" she called out in a raspy voice.

Firefly pointed her hoof to the kitchen counter. "You left it over by the sink, sweetie." Rainbow nodded and trotted to the sink, wrapping the top around her hoof as she grinned in a symbol of thanks. Her mom nodded in return.

"Gotta go, Dad's waiting!" She let the wind take her forward to the door, but froze as her mother let out a cough in her own way of grabbing the filly's attention. "Gilda was just over." Rainbow's muzzle was suddenly filled with upmost joy. "She seemed very distressed. Did something happen at Camp?"

The confusion on her daughter's face made Firefly sure that it was a different matter. "I don't think so." Rainbow finally responded, trapping a hoof against her head. "Where did she head off too?"

"Maybe she went to your special meeting point." Firefly suggested, and Rainbow nodded before releasing the rope onto the floor, it entangling with many other objects. "Uh, tell Dad I need to cancel lessons today. I got something better to do." She swiftly told her mother before disappearing in a flash out the door, heading in the direction of town.

Firefly smiled at the action, moving over to the pile of random junk, picking it up and placing it alone. "To give up flying..." She hummed, placing her flank down on the comfortable couch.

"The girl's are having a great effect on each other."

* * *

          "Rainbow Dash. My favorite filly customer!" Wind Breaker greeted the pony as Rainbow skidded to a stop in front of the shop, eyes sparkling wildly with joy. "How may I do ya for today, girl?" He gestured to the stacks of food items.

"I need something tasty to help my friend out of her funk." Wind nodded and placed a hoof along the cloud side, leaning into the filly with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'm gonna need more information than that to get something **really** special." Rainbow's brow filled with sweat as she stared uncertainly, grimacing as she realized she had now idea what else to say.

Wind sighed, eyebrows pinching. "Well, anything particular going on at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp?" He laughed when the mood of the young pegasus perked within a moment's haste. "Oh, yeah!" Rainbow squealed out in delight, pouncing on the counter and striking an adorable pose. "Today we learned how to do flips and tumbles, and everyone was like whoosh." She leaned down as she flipped off the table, catching herself with her wings before she could hit below. "And then we were like swish." She sped up into the sky, the sunlight capturing her wings in the perfect position before it died.

"You should've **_been there_**!"

Wind patted the filly back down to the clouds as the filly sighed in an upset tone. "I wish I was," he snickered, but then he face turned serious, surprising Rainbow Dash. "Now, what about Gilda?"

A sudden memory flew into her mind. "She did really good," Rainbow began, smiling in remembrance of how her friend outperformed them all. "But nopony recognized. They all ignored her and went to me." Her ears lowered as she released a breath, her eyes now glued to the ground.

"I feel kinda upset now that I didn't do anything."

Rainbow sniffled back a lone tear, and Wind patted her comfortingly as his mind whirled. "Now, you just got caught up in the moment, Dash. It happens to everypony from time to time. Gilda's upset because she think no one recognizes her for her talents."

He let her go as his hoof reached for a far shelf in the back. Rainbow stared curiously as a mischievous glint shone in his eyes. "Since I adore you, and you always seem to enjoy my tales of woe-"

"I do!" The filly cried out, becoming overexcited for what would come out of the hole of mysteries.

"Then I believe I have the perfect item for this problem..."

* * *

          The blast of colors swirled around the sky as the sun slowly began to lower under the horizon. Slashes of color intertwined in the most beautiful ways imaginable, creating what only an artist could dream.

Gilda watched the sky in silence, scratching the clouds with her claw as she tried to forget what had been said earlier today. The warm evening air made her a bit more calm, but it couldn't wash away all of the pain.

She sighed once more as she placed her head onto the puffy particles, her eyes glistening as the sunset began to fade from her vision. "Don't go." She stretched outward in an attempt of pleading, but it was useless as the colors still started to fall.

Never before had she felt so alone.

The warm sense of the air suddenly turned cold as a burst of wind came tumbling towards Gilda, and the griffin's eyes seized shut as she waited for the unwanted taunts. But the reject never seemed to come, as it was still silent seconds later.

"Hey."

Gilda instantly recognized Rainbow's scratchy voice as she released her wing hold, staring wide-eyed into the face of her only friend. "What are you here for?" She squeaked out, mentally slapping herself for forgetting this had been their hangout for a while now. She decided not to question they way she had one of her hooves wrapped awkwardly behind her neck.

"Well, why wouldn't I come?" Rainbow asked as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're my best friend, I'll always be there for you."

Gilda tilted her head as she saw a drastic attitude change in the filly as she plopped down, mist spewing up. "Listen," she started, her tone downcast as she paled in comparison to how she looked before. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything today when the ponies ignored you." Gilda visibly winced.

"I should've been more concerned about your feelings. Gosh, I feel like such a jerk for not being there for you."

Gilda shook her head, smiling lightly, though on the inside she still felt terrible for making her friend feel this way. "No, it wasn't you." Rainbow seemingly deflated, exhaling loudly as color returned to her face. "Just...I wish I was more appreciated, ya know?" She asked, her eyes clouding over.

Rainbow Dash giggled as she quietly started to move her one hoof from behind her mane. "I have something that can make you feel better." She sang, and Gilda squeaked as the items appeared to be one she wasn't expecting.

Two icy Popsicles gleamed in the still setting sun, glistening with the drops of water. "Got them just for us." Rainbow explained as she handed one over to her friend, the treat the exact color of the pegasus' coat.

"Rainbow!" Gilda chimed, grasping the pop with her claws as she eyed it hungrily. "Why did you do this?"

"Because, you the best friend a pony could ever ask for! And if I lost that, well..." She paused, wrapping the Gilda in a deep hug, which the griffin delightfully returned in an instant. "I don't know what I do!"

Gilda suddenly found herself in a much better state.

"Besides," Rainbow unlatched herself and held up the other Popsicle, which was dyed a bright pink. "I've got a pop as well, so we've got to eat these babies before they melt!" She happily stuck the treat straight in her mouth, sucking on it delightfully as Gilda let out a hardy laugh.

"... _Thank you_." Gilda whispered as she licked the pop, excepting the delicious taste as it surely was.

_Junior Speedsters are our lives_

_Sky-bound soars and daring dives_

Gilda perked at the familiar tune of their chant, and slapped her head as Rainbow ignored her and continued on, smiling all the way.

_Junior Speedsters it's our quest_

_To someday be the very best!_

"You're really obsessed with that song, aren't you?" Gilda inquired, trying to stop her chuckles at Rainbow's scrunched face of disappointment. But she stopped as the filly waggled her eyebrows, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, come on. You know that's why you love me, Gil." Gilda reared back, disgust written upon her face as Rainbow now laughed at her. "Eww!" The griffin wined as she scooted away, waving her claws wildly. "You're my friend, Dash! I don't love you!"

The pegasus shook a dismissive hoof. "I know, I know." She said, watching as Gilda calmed. "But seriously, I know your gonna be an amazing flier one day." The griffin's eyes shone with hope.

"I know you will be too, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow then raised her hooves into the air, barely grasping the sunlight as it faded away. "When can both be the best together!" She yelled. Gilda raised her claws as well, intertwining them with the filly's as her joy rose to high levels.

"Together!"


End file.
